tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt, the "Fat Controller" Sir Topham Hatt, nicknamed "the Fat Controller" (previously known as "the Fat Director"), is the manager of the North Western Railway. The Fat Controllers So far, there have been three controllers in charge of the North Western Railway. Sir Topham Hatt I (1880-1956) Topham Hatt was apprenticed at Swindon Works at age fourteen and seems to have struck a friendship with W. A. Stanier during his time there. He came to Sodor in 1901 and joined A. W. Dry & Co. at Tidmouth. On their recommendation, he became engineer to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway in 1909, the Tidmouth, Wellsworth & Suddery in 1912, and the North Western Railway upon its formation in 1914. On the North Western Railway, he rose to be general manager in 1923, managing director in 1936, and upon Nationalisation in 1948, he was created a baronet on his appointment as chairman of the Regional Executive. He married Jane, sister of Mr. Handel Brown, and retired in 1954 in favour of his son Charles, whom the board had no hesitation in electing as his successor. In The Three Railway Engines and Thomas the Tank Engine, he was nicknamed The Fat Director before his nickname changed to The Fat Controller in James the Red Engine. In the television series, Sir Topham Hatt remains controller. Sir Charles Topham Hatt II (1914-1997) Sir Charles Topham Hatt was the Fat Controller from 1954 to 1984, when he retired in favour of his own son. During his period of office, he began improvements to the harbour at Knapford, planned by his father, and reopened the Arlesburgh branch in 1965/6, being responsible for the construction of the Arlesdale Railway and for establishing the ballast consortium which uses it. His cousin, Sir Handel Lloyd Brown II, was born in 1924. He married Amanda Croarie in 1940 and they had two children, Stephen Topham, born 1941, and Bridget, born 1943. Charles inherited his father's baronetcy in 1956. Sir Charles Topham Hatt II is not featured in the television series. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt III (1941-) Sir Stephen Topham Hatt (who first appeared in Toby the Tram Engine while on a family holiday in East Anglia with his parents and grandfather) became the Fat Controller in 1984, succeeding to his father's baronetcy in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (his father turned seventy-two in 2013, though he has, as yet, given no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-) and Emily Helen (1977-). He played a part in arranging the construction of the Arlesdale Railway's new locomotive, Jock, in 1990, a project which had been dear to his father's heart. With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his visit to Sodor. In the television series, Stephen Hatt doesn't age and his grandfather remains controller. The Fat Controller in the television series In the television series, the first controller, in the Railway Series, remains in charge of the North Western Railway. He can easily be described as combination of the three controllers from the Railway Series. He considers he's a gentleman of merit, with a railway exquisitely fine, and has no favourite engines. Prior to his becoming Controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt owned a Sentinel steam lorry named Elizabeth, who notes that he wasn't the best driver. When he was a young man, Edward always took him aboard an old coach on his birthday. The Fat Controller later received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry. Sir Topham was also the controller of the Skarloey Railway, until Mr. Percival was hired to help him manage the ever-increasing size of his railway industry. In the Sixteenth season, he gained a track inspection car named, Winston, which is often used as a private transportation vehicle on the railway. Sir Topham Hatt married Lady Hatt, and is the grandfather of Stephen and Bridget Hatt. He has a twin brother, Sir Lowham Hatt, and his mother is Dowager Hatt. According to the Official Website, "we have yet to meet his children", presumably Charles Hatt, who became the second controller in the Railway Series. As well as owning several engines, he owns a cat, two cars, and lives a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Wellsworth. However, when the engines misbehave, it's Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to calm everyone down and restore order. Persona The Fat Controller is seen as a firm but fair character. He can be strict, but also shows a fatherly side to the engines. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge when they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and, even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for things beyond their control. Attire The Fat Controller is a short, stout gentleman. He is usually dressed in a black suit with grey trousers, a cream or yellow waistcoat, a black tie, and a top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning grey hair and blue eyes. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blas García (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kōhei Miyauchi (Japan; first - fourth seasons) * Takeshi Aono (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Rokurō Naya (Japan; Calling All Engines! - eighteenth season) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; eighteenth season onwards) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Enzo Avolio (Italy) * Michael Bideller (Germany; twelfth - thirteenth seasons) * Eberhard Haar (Germany; fourteenth season onwards) * Mikołaj Klimek (Poland) * Nir Ron (Israel) * Maarten Wansink (The Netherlands) Trivia * Due to political correctness, the Fat Controller is always known by his Sunday name of "Sir Topham Hatt" in America. * The Fat Controller's television model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party appeared in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. * In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 called him "Fat Hatt". * According to Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt was a bad driver in his younger days. In Blue Mountain Mystery, it seems his skills have not improved. * The Fat Controller's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Museum in Korea in 2010. * Large scale and miniature models of Sir Topham Hatt are currently in the safe hands of Thomas fans Christopher Blower and Owen Hayward after they were sold by The Prop Gallery. * Throughout the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his bodyguards. In Percy and the Calliope, the narrator refers to them as "helpers". * The Fat Controller received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry and an award for "Services to Transport". * In the book, Thomas-saurus Rex, it states that Sir Topham Hatt used to be called "Little Topham Hatt" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book. * Sir Topham Hatt's television series model sometimes had eyebrows, and sometimes it did not. Between Seasons 6-11, he mainly did not have them at all. * The Fat Controller has been cosplayed at various Thomas-related events. Quotes :"I never like these big engines. Always going wrong. Send for another engine at once!" - Sir Topham Hatt, "The Three Railway Engines" :"This gentleman is a gentleman who knows how to speak to engines." - Toby, "Toby the Tram Engine" :The Fat Controller spoke severely to Daisy too. :"My engines do not tell lies!" he said. "They work hard with no shirking. I sent lazy engines away!" :Daisy was ashamed. :"However," he went on. "Toby says you worked hard yesterday, after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance!" :"Thank you, sir!" said Daisy. "I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me." :"Excellent! What Toby doesn't know about branch line problems," The Fat Controller chuckled. "Such as er..bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby, is an experienced engine!" - Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy, "Percy's Predicament", "Branch Line Engines". : "Oh, it's you! Have you learned to drive properly yet?" - Elizabeth, "Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry" Merchandise * ERTL (with a conductor, his wife, or as a wind-up; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take-Along (in car; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (cancelled) * Bachmann * Bandai Tecs (in yellow or blue car; discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up * Take-n-Play (in car, or placed inside Winston) * Trading Cards * Discover Junction * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Departing Now * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) Gallery File:LittleWesternRS4.png|Sir Charles Topham Hatt II File:TheFatControllerpromo.png File:SirTophamHattpromo.jpg File:TheFatController2.png File:TheFatController1.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry9.jpg Thomas'Train21.png File:TroublesomeTrucks16.png File:Thomas'Train19.png File:JamesandtheExpress10.png File:JamesandtheCoaches9.png File:WhistlesandSneezes5.png File:Coal5.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman30.png File:OfftheRails27.png|The Fat Controller in his office File:DuckTakesCharge57.jpg File:DuckTakesCharge46.png TheRunaway13.png|Sir Topham Hatt in The Runaway PercyTakesthePlunge43.png ACloseShave58.png TheDeputation27.png ThomasComestoBreakfast62.png Percy'sPredicament46.png ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree54.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree AScarfforPercy15.png|Sir Topham Hatt covered in jam in season 3 File:TimeforTrouble25.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png File:Donald'sDuck29.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor38.png|The Fat Controller and the Railway Society File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay38.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip13.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel36.png File:CrankyBugs21.jpg File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty24.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Season 5 File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty32.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty6.png File:GordonandtheGremlin82.png File:SomethingintheAir69.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Something in the Air File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach70.png File:PutUponPercy69.png File:It'sOnlySnow48.PNG File:ATaleforThomas14.png File:BadDayatCastleLoch39.png File:TooHotforThomas3.jpg|The Fat Controller on holiday File:Percy'sNewWhistle64.png File:CallingAllEngines!14.png File:CallingAllEngines!61.png File:CallingAllEngines!217.png File:ThomasandtheStatue57.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar20.png File:WhichWayNow11.png|Sir Topham Hatt with his wife and grandchildren File:EdwardandtheMail39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheFatController.jpg|The Fat Controller at the buffet table in "Children in Need" File:TheFatControllerinChildreninNeed.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise43.jpg File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!8.jpg File:DoubleTrouble24.png|The Fat Controller with Thomas, Sir Lowham, and his wife in CGI File:DoubleTrouble20.png File:SteamySodor33.png File:SirTophamHatt(2010).jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas File:MistyIslandRescue565.png File:Henry'sMagicBox26.png|Sir Topham Hatt dressed as Santa Claus File:DayoftheDiesels15.png File:StuckonYou4.png WonkyWhistle46.png File:HappyBirthdaySir!16.png|The Fat Controller as a young man File:BlueMountainMystery106.png|The Fat Controller in Winston File:KingoftheRailway17.png File:Scruff'sMakeover11.png Percy'sLuckyDay29.png File:NoSnowforThomas75.png Santa'sLittleEngine91.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine7.png File:TheSmellyKipper32.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress44.png|Sir Topham Hatt at Ulfstead castle getting covered in jam File:GoneFishing(episode)26.png TaleoftheBrave47.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Tale of the Brave TaleoftheBrave506.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine90.png Toad'sAdventure61.png SignalsCrossed64.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable79.png File:SirTophamHattAndStaffJapanese.jpg File:SirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomasandSirTophamHattCGIpromo.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller CGI promo File:SirTophamHattpromo.png|CGI promo File:CallingAllEngines!SirTophamHatt.png File:ThomasBreaksaPromise5.png File:Thomas-saurusRex3.png|Grandfather Hatt and "Little" Topham Hatt File:BlowingBubbles11.png|The Fat Controller in an annual story File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure13.jpg|The Fat Controller in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)52.jpg|The Fat Controller in Trouble on the Tracks File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|Cosplay of The Fat Controller in a live stage show File:DraytonManorSirTophamHatt.jpg|Cosplay of The Fat Controller at Thomas Land, Drayton Manor File:Winston'sWhistleStopTouropening.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Colin Bryan (CEO of Drayton Manor) open Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt with Colin Bryan and Mark Moraghan at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamandLadyHatt.jpg|Wooden Railway File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Bachmann File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt Category:Humans Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff